yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 49
Song of Flowers 6 (ハナノウタ 6, Hana no uta 6) is the 49th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Enjin asks Akina to tell Ao stop using her Satellite as it bothers his Satori ears which Akina harshly refuses, telling Enjin to tell Ao himself using his stolen powers. Enjin states he cannot adjust to his borrowed power but his specialty lies elsewhere in the Hiizumi power. Enjin explains the difference between the branch family and head family’s power and ask Akina had he not heard anything from Makiharu. Reading Akina’s mind, Enjin answers Akina’s question of why he knows Makiharu and tells Akina they met in the Other world. Enjin explains that previously only one person in the clan would possess power until a pair of twins were born and the clan was split. Enjin tells Akina that the power to bring back from the otherworld was unwanted in their world as to the reason they were considered the branch family. Enjin asks Akina to team with him, explaining that even if he were to posses Akina’s body he would be unable to use his powers. Enjin tells Akina that together they would be able to rule over all, including gods as he teleports to someone hiding in the wood near them. Akina states there is nothing in Enjin’s proposal of interest to him, to which Enjin responds stating it was an order. Enjin appears on top of roof of the well, holding Mizuki’s unconscious body, telling Akina they would be able to enslave anyone they wished, as Enjin gropes Mizuki’s breast. Enraged, Akina states he felt sympathetic towards Enjin but longer does, as he tunes a large piece of the ground below him and calls for combat. Enjin states he would like to test which branch of the Hiizumi clans power is superior, summoning rocks and launching them towards Akina. Akina attempts to tune the rocks flying towards him but eventually overwhelmed as Enjin taunts him. Akina is hit and sent rolling back, emerging with his hair lengthened and hand damaged from tuning. Enjin summons a large boulder and taunts Akina to tune it if he is capable. Uzu steps in besides Akina stating he does not approve of a minor being out so late at night. Uzu removes his glasses as he asks Enjin what he wants from his students and graduates. Enjin launches the enormous boulder at the two of them. Uzu states that while his onmyōdō is worse than Shidare's, it is still enough, as he proceeds to erase the oncoming projectile. Akina begins to wonder how Enjin is able to use so much power without tiring. Enjin uses mind reading to finish Akina’s thoughts and explains to having used onmyōdō learned from Shidare to use with his power. Uzu explains that onmyōdō was based on having a power to send between dimension without relying on the Hiizumi’s power. Akina is bewildered to as how Enjin would be capable of such feats with only learning theories to which Uzu states process based on a perfect theory will only derive one result. Akina states that if his clan had that theory they would have no need for the stepping stone ritual, to which Uzu reassures him the their theory would simply amplify the Hiizumi power, so there nothing they would have been able to do. Enjin asks Akina if he wishes to meet his grandfather which he tuned, and offer to bring him. Akina collapses to the ground on his arms and knees in a state of fear and disbelief. Enjin states that is time and tells Uzu to get down, as it would be detrimental if Akina were to die. Uzu grabs Akina and the two duck under as floor carrying Juli and Lila shoots over them. Kotoha and Hime attempt to catch up to the platform on Lila’s broom and Uzu tosses Akina to them as the fly by. In the streets below, Touka prepares to stop the platform but begins to get nervous. Kyosuke appears to stop the platform, and ask Touka if she is alright. Touka remember that they had an argument and ignores her brother. Kotoha and Hime reach the group, asking for Juli help who has begun to suffer severe symptoms from tuning. Juli grabs onto Akina’s hand and with Lila help they are able to save Akina. Juli thanks Lila to which she says there is no need to. Kyosuke reaches for the bouquet to give to Touka to find it crushed and wilted. Lila transforms the bouquet into a new batch of flowers and Touka forgives Kyosuke. Lila states making the audience happy is her job as entertainer, telling Juli that she needs no thanks but only a smile. Juli smiles but thanks Lila anyways. Hime looks over to Akina resting and than to her hand with a depressed look. Uzu questions Enjin on what he will do. Enjin states he will retreat for the time, noting that Yae appeared as well, as Yae wearing her bear head tends to Mizuki. Enjin states he is satisfied having taught Akina many thing, wanting him to know the truth and be distressed. Yae mentions that Enjin used tuning when the two of them fought previously. Exnjing explains that Hiizumi’s powers were not completely divided and that Akina should have the power to drop lying dormant. Characters in order of appearance * Enjin Hiizumi * Akina Hiizumi * Mizuki * Uzu Kibune * V Juli F * V Lila F * Hime Yarizakura * Kotoha Isone * Touka Kishi * Kyosuke Kishi * Yae Shinatsuhiko Navigation Category:Chapters